walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Bonnie's Story/Transcript
The following is a transcript of Bonnie's Story of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: 400 Days. Forest Bonnie and Leland are in a forest, leaning against a tree as it rains. Leland: Okay, got one. A snake for a tongue-- Bonnie: You're so bad at this. Leland: Would you rather have a snake for a tongue-- Bonnie: Awful. Leland: --or lobster claws for hands? This is ridiculous.= Bonnie: I swear, this is the worst one ever. Leland: You know the rules, miss. You gotta answer. |-|Can I control the snake?= Bonnie: Can I control this snake, or does it have free rein? Leland: Free rein. |-|Are the claws human size?= Bonnie: Are the claws lobster size or human size? Leland: Human size. Can't make this easy on you. |-|...= Leland: It's a tough one, I know. Leland: Well? Bonnie: I'm thinkin'. Leland: Think harder. Bonnie: And how exactly do you "think harder"? Leland: Good point. I'll think about that. Lobster claws.= Bonnie: Lobster claws. Leland: Weirdo. Bonnie: Think of all the crazy stuff you could grab! Leland: All I'm sayin' is, good luck findin' a man if you have lobster hands. Bonnie: Good thing I'm not lookin' for one, then. |-|Snake tongue.= Bonnie: Snake tongue. Leland: Gross. Bonnie: What? How is that MORE gross than LOBSTER HANDS? Leland: Well, for one, it's in your mouth. Bonnie: Hey, you asked the question, hoss. |-|Neither.= Bonnie: Neither. Leland: That's not really an answer. Bonnie: You don't set the rules around here. Leland: Well, that's a fact. |-|Both.= Bonnie: Both. Leland: Both?! The whole point of the game is to choose! Bonnie: But they're both such attractive options. Leland: You got me there. |-|...= Bonnie says nothing. Leland: Okay, how about...well, never mind, I prolly oughta stop bugging you with stupid hypotheticals. Bonnie: Aw, come on. You'd be a lot less fun. Leland: You've been a lot MORE fun lately. Feelin' better? Bonnie: I guess I am. Leland: Well, you sure do LOOK better. Though you gotta admit, anything is an improvement. That came out wrong...what I mean is... I mean... You were...you were, uh...you know. Thanks. Jerk.= Bonnie: Thanks. Jerk. Leland: Hey, that's what I'm here for. Bonnie: To remind me how hideous I was? Leland: Nah, to make sure you keep on keepin' on. |-|You're not perfect either.= Bonnie: You know, you're not perfect either, mister lobster hands. Maybe I should spend a minute listin' off YOUR flaws. See how you like it. Leland: Me? I ain't perfect? Bonnie: That's right. And you're older than dirt. Leland: Look, as long as you stay off that stuff, you can have all the flaws you want. |-|Take a hike, big ears.= Bonnie: Take a hike, big ears. Leland: I resemble that remark. Bonnie: You resemble a satellite. Leland: Ya know, you weren't so damn sassy before. Guess that's a good sign. |-|...= Leland: Sorry; I guess things are still a little raw for you. Leland: I mean it, though. After we found ya, you were still so hooked on that stuff... I never thought you'd make it. You ain't outta the woods yet, I know, but you've come a long way, Bonnie. I'm proud of you. I'm a real poster child.= Bonnie: Yeah, I'm a real poster child. Leland: I could see you on a brochure. Bonnie: Like the ones at the dentist? Before and after? With the puffy face and the yellow teeth? Leland: "Just look at her now." |-|You're a good friend.= Bonnie: You're a good friend, Leland. Leland: I know. Bonnie: Okay, you're not THAT great. |-|Oh, shut up.= Bonnie: Oh, shut up. What are you, my sponsor? Leland: I'm the best you got. Bonnie: God help me. |-|...= Bonnie says nothing. Leland: Look. You know I ain't goin' nowhere, right? Long as we're together, I'll be there for you. You ain't gotta worry. You know that, right? I know.= Bonnie: I know. God, Leland. Thank you. Leland will remember that. |-|What are you saying?= Bonnie: What are you saying? |-|Slow down.= Bonnie: Slow down, Leland. Leland will remember that. |-|...= Bonnie says nothing. Leland caresses Bonnie's cheek. Leland: Bonnie-- Dee: Leland? Bonnie? Leland: Dee! Dee walks up to the other two. Dee: Hey, honey. I found us somethin'. What're you two up to? Just chatting.= Bonnie: Just chattin'. Dee: Chattin', huh? What about? |-|It's...private.= Bonnie: It's...private. Dee noticed that. Dee: "Private"? Bonnie: Confidential? Dee: "Confidential". I see. And what was the topic of this confidential board meetin'? |-|Where have you been?= Bonnie: Where have you been, Dee? Leland: We were just talkin' while we waited for you, hon. Dee: And what were you talkin' about? |-|...= Leland: We were just talkin' while we waited for you, hon. Dee: And what were you talkin' about? Lobsters.= Bonnie: Um...well, um, lobsters. Dee: Lobsters? Leland: Well. Fishin'. Figured it'd be worth a shot, for the food, ya know? Dee: Leland, you hate fishin'. Leland: That ain't totally true-- Dee: And how many days you gone fishin'? Leland: What? I go fishin' all the time. Caught you, didn't I? Dee: I AM a catch. Leland: Don't I know it. |-|The rain.= Bonnie: Oh...um...the rain. Leland: Won't let up today. Dee: Well. Sounds like real stimulation' conversation. Glad I missed it. |-|You.= Bonnie: You, actually. Dee: Oh? What about me? Bonnie: I was just tellin' Leland here how grateful I am. Ya know, for you guys helpin' me out. Dee: Really? |-|...= Leland: We were...worried about you, hon. Dee: Well, I'm just dandy. Dee displays the bag she's carrying. Dee: I got you a present. Leland: Aw, you shouldn't have! What did you find? Dee: I'll tell ya later. I don't mean to interrupt your "chat" with your "girlfriend", but, um...we gotta get movin'. Dee starts walking away. Whisper: "GIRLFRIEND?!"= Bonnie: (whispering) GIRLFRIEND? |-|Whisper: "Does she think...?!"= Bonnie: (whispering) Does she think we...? |-|Whisper: "What the hell was THAT?!"= Bonnie: (whispering) What the hell was THAT?! |-|...= Bonnie says nothing. Leland shrugs. He and Bonnie follow Dee. Leland: So...where'd you get the bag, Dee? Dee? Dee! Did you hear me? Dee: Keep up the pace, you two. What's in the bag, Dee?= Bonnie: What's in the bag, Dee? Dee: I told you, it's a surprise... |-|Let's keep moving.= Bonnie: Let's keep moving. I feel like I've been in a washing machine all day. Dee: I'd kill for a towel right now. Bonnie: Or a blow dryer. Dee: Yes! Good Lord, deliver us a blow dyer. |-|Just drop it, Leland.= Bonnie: Just drop it, Leland. Dee noticed that. |-|...= Bonnie says nothing. Bonnie: Hey, Dee, when we get back to camp, would you let me borrow some of that nail polish? Dee: Sure, hon. You like this color? Bonnie: It's my favorite. And after today, I could use a new coat, ya know? Dee: Same here. I feel like a drowned rat with these claws. Leland: Not to interrupt the girl talk here, but, Dee...that bag-- Dee: Look, I found it down the road a piece, alright? Leland: Where down the road? Dee: Some place off that-a-way. Leland: Damn it, Dee, you gotta give us more than that. Was anyone there?= Bonnie: Was anyone there? Dee: I don't think so. Leland: You don't think, or you don't know? Dee: Those mean the same thing, Leland. Leland: Just tell us, baby. |-|Quit being so cagey.= Bonnie: Quit bein' so cagey about it. Dee: Me, cagey? You two are the ones bein' cagey. Leland: Calm down, Dee. Just tell us where you found the bag. |-|Did you steal it?= Bonnie: Did ya steal it? Dee: What?! Leland: Dee, Bonnie's right; if you stole that bag, we need to know. Don't gotta make no big deal out of it. |-|...= Leland: Dee, honey, where'd you get the bag? Dee: I don't understand. What's the big deal? Leland: It IS a big deal, honey. Dee: You guys sure gang up on me a lot lately. Leland: Honey, that ain't true. Dee: Tell me one time you've sided with me in the last week. The last MONTH? Leland: Alright, I can't remember one ESPECIALLY, but I know I have. Dee: False. This is how all our fights go. Every time. Now we're standin' here in the woods, soakin' through, and for what? Don't you want to get to the camp before dark? Leland: I ain't the one who stopped, Dee. This isn't helping!= Bonnie: This ain't helpin' anything, you two! |-|Keep your voices down!= Bonnie: Hush your voices down, come on now... |-|We should really get moving!= Bonnie: We should get movin' now; come on, it's gettin' dark! |-|...= Bonnie says nothing. Dee: But you ARE the one who made ME stop. Leland: Irregardless, we could just as easy carry on like this while we're walkin'. Dee: I've about had it with that attitude. Leland: "Attitude"? Dee: And now we're standin' in this GODDAMN rain, in this GODDAMN middle 'a nowhere place-- Enough, come on!= Bonnie: Hey! Enough of this, come on! |-|You're drawing walkers!= Bonnie: You're gonna draw every dead thing for miles around, you keep on like this! |-|I'm leaving in a minute!= Bonnie: I'm gonna leave you BOTH here in a minute! |-|...= Bonnie says nothing. Leland: I know you did that on purpose! Dee: You listen to me now! I have had it up to here with listenin' to you! Leland: I asked you not to blaspheme! Dee: I can't BELIEVE you are still religious after what we've been through! Leland: MY faith ain't something I wear like a FUCKIN' sweater! I don't just take it off when it gets uncomfortable! Shut up, Dee!= Bonnie: Shut up, Dee! Leave Leland alone! Leland noticed that. Dee: This ain't your business, Bonnie. This is between him and me. Leland: Enough, Dee. She's right. We're actin' like a couple kids. Dee: That's just because you ain't listenin'! |-|Leland! Enough!= Bonnie: LELAND! That's ENOUGH! It's obvious ya can't win this one, so why even bother tryin'? Dee noticed that. Leland: Bonnie, I appreciate you tryin' to help, but let me handle this, alright? Dee: Thank you, Bonnie! Finally someone makes some damn sense around here! |-|I'm out of here!= Bonnie: Forget the both of ya! I'VE LEAVIN'! Leland: Don't leave, please. We can sort this out. Dee: Lord, give me strength. Leland: We'll straighten this out; we will. Right, Dee? We can solve this out, we just need to get somewhere else. Dee: Oh, NOW you agree with me? |-|...= Bonnie says nothing. Leland: Bonnie, darlin', I'm sorry we're-- Dee: "DARLIN'"? Leland: Dee, come on-- Dee: Save it. I know what side your bread is buttered on. (to Bonnie) Yours, too. Leland: Dee, now's not the time! Whatever issues we got, we'll hash 'em out later. Dee: It's ALWAYS "later"! What are you saying?= Bonnie: What are you sayin'? Dee: You know exactly what I'm sayin'. Leland: Come on now, Dee, no reason to pick a fight. |-|Bitch.= Bonnie: Bitch. Dee will remember that. Leland: Bonnie! Dee: Go to hell, Bonnie. This is the thanks I get after what we did for you? |-|I'm not getting into this.= Bonnie: I REFUSE to get in the middle of this. Dee: Well, TOO bad, you already are. |-|...= Bonnie says nothing. Dee: I'm sorry. I JUST want to get somewhere where I can change my clothes, and then you and your girlfriend can--oh, shit; oh, no. Oh, God, run, come on, we gotta move. Leland: What're you talkin' about?! Dee grabs Leland and pulls him forward. They both start running. Bonnie looks behind her and sees flashlights. Bonnie: Oh, shit. The three of them run down the path. Yell to Leland/Dee Bonnie: Stop goin' so fast! Bonnie: Wait up, y'all! Bonnie: Son of a bitch. Bonnie gets shot in the shoulder and falls to the ground. Leland reaches out for her but is held back by Dee. They both run away. Bonnie gets up and keeps running, sliding down a hill and landing in the road. Cornfield (Played Vince's story and Russell didn't kill Clyde)= A zombified Clyde crawls toward her and grabs her leg. She kicks the screwdriver into its head, killing it. Bonnie sees Leland and Dee run into a nearby cornfield. She gets up and runs after them. The strangers fire at her, missing and shattering a car window. Bonnie reaches the cornfield, followed by the strangers. Bonnie: Dee! Leland! Roman: Through here, look! Bonnie: Where the hell... Gunshots are heard. Leland: Dee! Dee: Aaaahhh! Everyone's Comments Bonnie: Come on, Bonnie...come on... Bonnie: Where the hell... Bonnie: Where the hell are they? Bonnie: Goddamn it! Bonnie: Shit! Roman: Shit. Where are you? Roman: Do you see anything? Roman: Spread out, they can't be far! Roman: I can't see a damn thing out here! Anybody got anything? Roman: Keep moving! We gotta be closing in. Roman: Anything? Stephanie: No. I can't see a damned thing out here. Stephanie: I think I see 'em! Over here! Stephanie: Anybody see anything? Stephanie: This way! Come on! Clive: I don't see shit out here! Clive: It's too damn dark out here! Bonnie navigates through the cornfield, avoiding the attackers. She reaches a clearing and hides behind a tractor. Tractor Bonnie: Mama watch over me... Bonnie sees a flashlight beam nearby. Bonnie: Okay, Bonnie, stay calm...find a weapon... Bonnie pulls a piece of rebar out of the ground. When her pursuer comes near her, she whacks them in the head with the rebar, and they collapse. Dee: B...Bonnie... Bonnie shines the flashlight on her pursuer and realizes that it's Dee. Bonnie: Dee, oh, God, Dee... I'm--I'm so sorry, oh, GOD... Dee: Wh...why? You... Why? Do...d--do I look... How bad is it...? Bonnie? I didn't know it was you!= Bonnie: It was dark, it's so dark, I couldn't see you! I didn't know it was you! How was I supposed to know it was you?! Dee: There was no... I thought I...saw you... |-|Why didn't you say something?= Bonnie: Why didn'tcha SAY anything? You shoulda SAID somethin'! |-|Where's Leland?= Bonnie: Why wasn't Leland with you? Where is he? Dee: He...left me... |-|...= Dee: Wh--where is he? Le...Leland? Where are you? Dee: You did this...? You...killed me...you KILLED me... Stephanie: Anybody see anything? Dee: I sh--should never have...tr--trusted you...just...just a junkie... Leland, she...she did this to me... I didn't mean to do this...= Bonnie: I didn't mean to do this, Dee! I swear to God, I didn't mean to. Dee: You...you love him... I seen him...look at you... |-|You're gonna be fine...= Bonnie: You're gonna be fine, Dee. You're gonna be fine. Dee: Liar...you did this...for him... |-|I'm so sorry...= Bonnie: I... God, I'm so sorry, SO... I can't... Oh, God, GOD... Dee: I knew you'd FUCK up gain...take him... |-|...= Dee: I seen...how you...look...at him... Bonnie: I...I...no, God, I'm sorry. I need him; I need you both... Dee: You...bitch... I knew you wanted him...didn't think you had the stones... Goddamn you... Leland is just a friend.= Bonnie: Leland is just a friend. I didn't mean to do this, Dee, I swear to God! |-|You're right. I like him.= Bonnie: There is somethin' between us. But that don't mean I wanted this... I swear to God. |-|It was an accident!= Bonnie: Dee, I would never... I swear this has nothin' to do with him. It was an accident... |-|...= Bonnie says nothing. Dee: You fuckin' JUNKIE... Dee dies. Roman: Spread out, they can't be far! Leland: Dee? Dee, did ya find her? Bonnie, I thought they'd gotcha back there! Jesus, are you SHOT? Leland runs up to Bonnie and Dee. Leland: Dee, oh, God! What happened? Oh, Jesus, oh, Lord, Bonnie, what HAPPENED? Oh, my God, Dee, darlin'...what happened to you? Your face...her face, Bonnie! I found her like this. Lie= Bonnie: I don't know! I...I found her like this... You lied to Leland. Leland: How did this happen...? Why didn't you wait for me...? She deserves a proper burial. We can't just leave her here in a fuckin'...cornfield! Can't leave her like this. Help me move her. Bonnie, please. - She might turn.= Bonnie: We can't take her with us. What if she turns into one of them things? Leland: She won't...do that. Bonnie: Leland... - Take a moment.= Bonnie: Take a moment and say your piece...but it has to be fast. I'm sorry. - ...= Leland: Goddamn it... I know there ain't time, but... }} Leland: Okay. Oh, God, okay...we'll...I don't... You got anything to say to her? - (Didn't call Dee a bitch)= Leland: She loved ya, Bonnie. }} - No.= Bonnie: No. Leland: Yeah, I figured as much... - Leland, I'm here for you.= Bonnie: Leland, I'm here for you. Leland: Don't. Not now... - ...= Leland: Yeah, I figured as much... }} |-|I had to do it.= Bonnie: I...had to...I...I thought you would... Leland: What...? What do you mean? Bonnie? What was that you just said? - I did it.= Bonnie: I said it was me that did this. I did it. Me. Leland: You did this? You did this to my Dee? - It was an accident.= Bonnie: It really was an accident, Leland, it really-- Leland: You did this? You did this to my Dee? - ...= Leland: Bonnie, come on now, talk to me! Tell me somethin'! }} |-|It doesn't matter.= Bonnie: It doesn't matter now, Leland. She's DEAD. We got to move on, we can't stay here! Leland: I...I know, but...just...just give me a MINUTE... Tell me what happened. |-|...= Leland: How did this happen...? Why didn't you wait for me...? Tell me what happened. (Said it doesn't matter/said nothing/said it was an accident/said she did it)= - I'm so sorry.= Bonnie: I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Leland. Leland: Bonnie... I...I feel sick. - It was her fault. Lie= Bonnie: It was her fault, Leland...she came at me in the dark...she woulda done the same, I know it. Leland: Shut up. Shut up... - ...= Leland: I can't believe you...you did this... }} - She was already like this. Lie= Bonnie: I found her like this. I shoulda been there for her. I'm sorry, Leland... You lied to Leland. Leland: I don't buy it, Bonnie... I don't buy it at all. - What's done is done.= Bonnie: What's done is done...we have to get going. Leland: WHAT? "What's DONE is DONE"? That's all you have to say? - I had to do it.= Bonnie: I...had to do it... I...I thought you would... Leland: What? What do you mean? Bonnie...what was that you just said? Bonnie. Goddamn it. Tell me what happened. - ...= Leland: I...I feel sick. }} (Told the truth/said she found her that way/said nothing)= Leland: I'm sorry to...do this to ya, darlin'...leave ya here this way. - Let her go!= Bonnie: Leland, you have to let her go! - We can't stay here forever!= Bonnie: We can't stay here forever! - ...= Bonnie says nothing. }} Bonnie and Leland get up, but he turns back to Dee. Stephanie: They went this way! - Get back here!= Bonnie: Leland! Get back here! - Leland! She's gone!= Bonnie: She's gone! We can't take her with us! - ...= Bonnie says nothing. }} Leland grabs Dee's bag. Leland: If she's gonna die for this thing, I for damn sure ain't leavin' it behind. Bonnie and Leland run away as the attackers find Dee's body. |-|(Avoided answering)= Bonnie: Leland, come on! Leland: I ain't leavin' her. - I need you, Leland!= Bonnie: I need you, Leland! You're all I've got... Leland...?! - I'm not leaving you!= Bonnie: I ain't leavin' you here! Leland: You will if ya know what's good for ya. Bonnie: Leland...?! - ...= Bonnie says nothing. }} Steph: I think I see 'em! Over here! Bonnie runs away and their attackers get closer. Leland stays behind with Dee. A shot is heard as Bonnie runs through the cornfield. __FORCETOC__ Category:Video Game Category:Season 1 (Video Game) Category:Episode Transcript